I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for use with free weights. More particularly, the present invention relates to a free weight accessory for positioning the bar of a bar bell and the like onto the ventral side of the upper leg regions of a user.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Optimum physical fitness demands both aerobic and anaerobic conditioning. Aerobic conditioning, or oxygen-using activity, is well known and includes such activities as bicycling and running. Anaerobic activity includes activities such as weight lifting. As overall physical well-being is now being stressed for persons of all ages, this latter type of activity, weight lifting, is becoming increasingly popular.
Of known methods of weight lifting, two general divisions may be identified. First is the type of weight lifting requiring use of a weight machine where no loose parts, such as weights, are available. All of the differing increments of usable weights are slidably fitted onto one or more racks or shafts. Adjustment from one amount of weight to another is accomplished by locating and relocating pins slidingly engagable with slots in the respective weights.
The greatest advantage of this type of system over free weights is that the weight machine minimizes the risk of dropping weights in that the weights are constrained to move only on the racks or shafts. Adjustment is also accomplished easily. However, the weight machine suffers from a great disadvantage in that it is very costly and usually requires a considerable amount of room for set-up and use.
The other division of weight utilization is the use of free weights and bar bell bars. The free weights typically include a number of differently-weighted, disk-shaped elements that are slidably attachable to a bar bell bar. By turning down a fastener, the weight may be attached to the bar.
The use of free weights offers a number of advantages over use of a weight machine. Among those advantages is the relatively low expense associated with such equipment and its ready availability. Free weights also offer the user freedom of use, as the weights may be worked in many places.
However, free weights suffer from a number of disadvantages, the greatest of which, as noted above, relates to safety and the possibility of dropping weights. Relatedly, weights tend to be somewhat unwieldy and have a tendency to shift or roll from one position to another, often beyond the control of the user. This situation is exacerbated because of the stressed condition of the user during workout periods.
Accordingly, little has been done to make the free weight safer or more convenient to use and, as a result, the use of the free weight system has progressed little since its early use.